wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Twin Kohmak
The Twin Kohmak is the dual version of the Kohmak, featuring a larger magazine size and ammo capacity. The Twin Kohmak blueprint drops only from Kela De Thaym, the boss of Sedna. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *High status chance. *Good fire rate. *Largest magazine size of all shotgun secondaries. *Innate 1.5 meter Punch Through. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages: *Tied with Kohmak for lowest base damage of all shotgun secondaries. **Low and damage – less effective against shield and armor. *Linear damage falloff from 100% to 66.67% from 12m to 24m target distance (distances are affected by Projectile Speed). *Low critical chance. *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~5.09%. *Requires a short spool-up of 3 rounds before reaching optimal fire rate. **Accuracy decreases during spool-up. *Very poor ammo efficiency. **Consumes 1.67 ammo per shot at full spool-up. **Requires just 3 reloads to fully deplete ammo reserves. Comparisons: Notes *Being a slash-based weapon, the Twin Kohmak can cut corpses very easily, allowing a Nekros to maximize possible loot drops with Desecrate. *The Twin Kohmak fires an increasing number of pellets the longer it is fired, until it reaches its maximum pellet count of five pellets per shot. It will also consume 1.6667 (5/3) ammo per shot at maximum spool. *With its base magazine and fired from rest to full spool, the Twin Kohmak can effectively fire 49 shots, with one round left in the magazine. The number of shots per magazine can be increased by firing the Twin Kohmak slowly to prevent spool-up, allowing it to fire its maximum of 80 shots, but at the cost of effective damage. *The Twin Kohmak are capable of firing a single, unspooled shot even when fully spooled if the player taps the fire button instead of holding it down – this may be unintended as rapidly tapping the fire button seems to fire spooled shots instead. *Due to the crafting requirements including 2 Kohmak, without spending platinum, Twin Kohmak costs , 4''' Detonite Injectors , '''10,000 Ferrite , 10,000 Plastids and 3 Formas . The lowest possible time spent crafting the Twin Kohmak is 60 hours, assuming the 3 Formas required are ready in advance. Trivia *The plural of Kohmak is just Kohmak. *The Twin Kohmak's last sixteen shots sound slightly different to indicate low ammunition. *The Twin Kohmak are the second asymmetrical sidearms in Warframe, after the Akjagara. Media KohmakTwin.png|Twin Kohmak in Codex. Tenno Reinforcements - Twin Kohmak TWIN KOHMAK - Auto Shotgun Pistols 4 forma - Warframe Warframe - TWIN KOHMAK ACRIATA - Riven Build Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 10 *Status chance increased from 10% to 23% *Critical chance increased from 5% to 11% *Damage decreased from 17 to 15 *Fire rate decreased *Damage increased from 8 to 17 *Damage fall off reduced to 12m and ending at 24 with a minimum damage of 5 *Increased Fire Rate from 5 to 8 *Increased Recoil and decreased Accuracy *Mastery Rank 12 required *Fixed a script error *Improved the firing/recoil animation. *Twin Kohmak was released. }} See also *Kohm, the primary counterpart. *Kohmak, the single counterpart of the Twin Kohmak. Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Grineer Category:Update 18 Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Slash Damage Weapons